SWAT Kats VS Sailor Moon
by Kim Dreamcatcher. Plot: The SWAT Kats fight against the Sailor Scouts. TRANSCRIPTION: (in the garage, Tabby, Chance and Jake Tabby: Jake: Tabby: What's the matter, Jake: Tabby: Jake: Ooooh, nooooooooo! (runs away, sad) Tabby: Hey! Where ya going ya- Hmph! Jerk! Chloe: What's wrong, Jake? Jake: Tabby was making fun of me! Chloe: Awww..you poor big brother. I'm sorry. I don't like when your friend, Chance is making fun of you. Jake: I agreed. My dad says that someone will not making fun of me. Chloe: Jake: (Tabby and Chance Chance: Tabby: Hey, I made of picture of me and you. My picture is called "Tabitha Katterson and Chance Furlong". Chance: Wow! That's very creative! Felina: SWAT Kats! Come in. Chance: Yes, Miss Feral? Felina: Chance: Hang in there, Miss Feral. We're on our way! (Tabby and Chance changes to Kat and T-Bone, so does Jake who dressed up as Razor) Kat: Well. What are we waiting for? Let's get goin'! (as Kat and T-Bone together dragging Razor to the Turbokat, then Kat and T-Bone shares a flight together, Razor was very pouty) Kat: (gasps) ''Oh, no! T-Bone: Let Razor cut Razor: Bingo! T-Bone: Kat: Razor: Kat / T-Bone: Shut up, Razor! Kat: Razor: T-Bone: Razor: Razor ''(flirting): (to Sailor Moon) You look soooooo pretty with your blonde hair. Sailor Moon: Eww! Get away from me you nasty clawed brunette! Razor: Aw, come on, pretty moon lady. I've always want- Sailor Moon: (punches Razor) Razor: Ow! Hey! Watch it! What the- Who the heck are you?! Sailor Moon: We're the Sailor Scouts! We hate you! Razor: WHAT?! What do you mean? Sailor Moon: Razor: (holds a glovatrix) I'm gonna blaze them! Sailor Venus: (punches Razor's shoulder) Razor: Ow! Sailor Jupiter: Razor: (angry holds a glovatrix) I'm gonna blaze you! Chibiusa: No! Please don't shoot me! Razor: (teasing) ''What's the matter, brat? Chibiusa: ''(crying) ''Razor is a meanie! Sailor Mars: You leave Chibiusa alone right NOW! Sailor Mercury: Yeah! You should respect this! Hi-YAH! ''(kicks Razor) Razor: Ow! Sailor Moon: Get 'em, Girls! (Sailor Scouts beat Razor up) Razor: Ow! My handsome self! Hurts! Kat (smirking): What's the matter, twerp? Can a man got beaten up by those girlies? T-Bone (smirking): Yeah! You hate girly stuff! Razor: Oh yeah, T-Bone. I hate something so girly! (laugh nervously) Good one! Kat / T-Bone: Ha ha! Razor hates Sailor Moon so much! Razor: (angry to T-Bone) I'm telling Felina on you! T-Bone: No, you're not! Razor: Yes, I am! T-Bone: No, you're not! Razor: Yes, I am! T-Bone: Nope! Razor: (his fur turns red while furious) Aaaargh!! I'm telling Commander Feral on ya- Kat: Hey, Look! (points to see Sailor Scouts angry) T-Bone: Hey! You leave my buddy alone right now you feisty brats! Sailor Moon: We're not feisty brats! We're the Sailor Scouts! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you SWAT Kats! T-Bone: What are you gonna do? Punish us? Razor: (teasing while blows raspberry) ''Nyah, nyah! You are all liars! ''(Sailor Moon hits Razor with her staff) '' Razor: Ugh! Hey! Sailor Jupiter: So you no good SWAT Kats wanna fight with us! We challenge you! T-Bone: It's PAYBACK TIME! Sailor Moon: Moon Prism Power! Razor: Sailor Moon: What the- Hey, my staff! Razor: Bingo! ''(breaks her staff) Sailor Moon: (gasp) ''My beautiful staff! ''(crying) '' Sailor Mercury: Hi-YAH! ''(kicks Razor) Razor: Aaaah! Sailor Mercury: You leave Sailor Moon alone right now! (Razor uses Razor: Give up? (crunches Sailor Mercury's leg) Sailor Mercury: Ow! T-Bone: Sailor Venus: T-Bone: T-Bone: Luna Razor: Artemis Sailor Moon: Luna! Artemis! Get 'em! (Luna and Artemis scratches T-Bone and Razor) T-Bone / Razor: OW! Sailor Moon: That will teach those bad humanoid kitties a lesson! Razor: Kat: Ow! Hey! Razor: I'm sorry! But Kat: You're such a helpless idiot! (punches Razor's face) Razor: OW! I am not! Kat: Oh, I hope that you learned your stupid lesson! You're such a baby when you're overreacting! (both begin to argue) ''Unfortunately, you're nothing but a spoiled brat! Razor: I am not a baby! Because you are not being so politeful! And I'm the nicest personal man in a whole wide world! Everybody thinks I'm the leader of the SWAT Kats, and I could handle if I really want to! And now you're nothing but a Callie: Will you please just CALM DOWN RIGHT NOW?! ''(both Kat and Razor stopped arguing) (sad shyly) ''Um? Sorry? Razor: ''(to Callie) That's okay, Miss Callie. Callie: (to Razor) ''Don't be shy. Be confident. Razor: I like that. Callie: Kat: ''(Callie, Kat and Razor watches T-Bone keep fighting against Sailor Scouts) Razor: Hey! Isn't that T-Bone? Fighting against the Sailor Scouts? Kat: You're right, Razor! Come on! T-Bone: Sailor Moon: Razor: Hi-YAH! Sailor Moon: Aaaah! Razor: Give up, ? Sailor Moon: Sailor Scouts: Aaaaaaaaaah!! Callie: Congratulations, you three! The Sailor scouts are defeated! Razor: Thanks, Callie. (angry) But I hate this stupid sailor uniform! And I am not blonde! T-Bone: Trust us, Razor. You are a champ! Razor: (laughs) ''I am! Call me a champ! Kat: ''(hugs T-Bone) My hero! T-Bone: (hugs Kat) My heroine! Kat / T-Bone: (hug at each other) Huggy-wuggy! (laughs) Razor: (carrying Callie) ''Come on, Callie. Let's go home ''(kisses Callie) (Razor carries Callie to his home in his neighborhood to see his father, his mother, and his little sister, Chloe) Robert: Did you bring Callie, son? Razor: Yes. Indeed. Robert: Why don't you two could watch David Litterbin on TV together with us? Razor: Okay. We love it. (in a second, Razor, Callie, Robert, Catherine, and Chloe are watching David Litterbin together) David Litterbin (on TV): On second thought, folks. The Sailor Scouts are defeated by the SWAT Kats! Crowds (on TV): (cheering) Down with Sailor Scouts! Down with Sailor Scouts! (that made Razor and his dad, Robert laugh, so does Razor's girlfriend, Callie, Razor's mom, Cathrine, and Razor's little sister, Chloe) Category:Crossovers Category:Battles Category:SWAT Kats mini-episodes Category:Battle episodes